This conference will explore the anatomy and function of the basal forebrain systems implicated in neuropsychiatric and addictive disorders. Each day s program will begin with a 50 minute plenary lecture by an internationally recognized speaker who will introduce the specific theme to be addressed during the following morning and afternoon sessions. The three plenary lectures will include: Evolution of the Concept of the Limbic System by Dr. Suzanne Haber, Basal Forebrain Organization in the Context of Neuropsychiatric Disorders by Drs. Lennart Heimer and Jose de Olmos and The Striatopallidal and Extended Amygdala Systems in the Context of Drug Abuse by Dr. George Koob. In the evening, posters will be presented and there will be an opportunity for informal discussions among participants. On the second evening, there will be a banquet to honor Dr. Lennart Heimer, a pioneer in this field who is nearing retirement. The audience will learn about the structural, neurochemical, and functional organization of the basal forebrain. The participants will gain an understanding of the role of basal forebrain structures in integrating emotionally-motivated behaviors. They will be able to integrate this information with research and clinical treatment of neuropsychiatric and addictive disorders. In addition, the participants will make new interdisciplinary contacts which have the potential to blossom into productive collaborative relationships. The proceedings of the conference will be published as a volume in the Annals of the New York Academy of Sciences and will be distributred internationally.